


love

by orphan_account



Category: Original characters - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10092878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: super gay lesbian sex written by a nine year old aka me HI im ryanthese two are gay and love it





	

"You okay with this?"

 

God, did Ellie love Jayce. She loved her more than anything else on the planet, goddamn her, because she was so... _amazing._ Jayce had this confident flair that seemed to infect everyone she looked at. Hell, just being around Jayce made Ellie feel special. And Ellie, by herself, did not feel special.  
As soon as Jayce walked into the picture, Ellie knew she was head over heels. It was a hard thing to accept, however, because she had never liked girls before Jayce. She certainly didn't let that stop her, as after pining over Jayce for many long months, she finally snatched her up. The funny thing was -- Jayce even admitted herself that she didn't know she was gay until Ellie either.  
But it made her feel so goddamn special to be her first.  
After they started going out, Jayce treated Ellie like a queen. She began to shower her with gifts and love and money and food and all this great stuff that Ellie honestly didn't need. But she felt special, because it was her girlfriend. It was Jayce.  
But other than the heated make-out sessions, anything beyond that seemed out of limits. Ellie was scared to try anything; she had never been with a girl before. Neither had Jayce. Tonight, however, seemed different. Jayce seemed willing to try and do something new.  
Pinned to the couch, Ellie laid splayed out while Jayce towered over her. They had shared a deep kiss, almost all teeth and tongue and hair-grabbing before Jayce had pushed her down and began to slide her hand up her shirt while posing the question:  
"You okay with this?"  
Her voice was quiet, soft against the crippling silence Ellie gave in return. Of course, she was more than okay with it, yet she had no way to say, _"I don't know what I'm doing,"_ without ruining the mood.  
"Jay..." she began, silenced suddenly by a pair of lips smashing against her own. She kissed Jayce back, her hands sliding up and around her neck as she pulled Jayce closer. Yeah, Ellie really fucking loved her.  
"We don't have to do anything you don't want to," Jayce murmured, rubbing a thumb gently across Ellie's jawline. "I've been doing my homework lately, and I just wanted to show you what I've learned."  
Ellie gave a small smile in return to that, pink dusting itself across her cheeks. "Of course, Jay. I'm fine. I just... might need a helpful nudge in the right direction every once in a while."  
"You know I'm more than happy," Jayce replied quietly, the hand underneath Ellie's shirt to ghost across her breasts.  
No, Ellie did not feel special. She didn't think she was pretty or smart or funny or charismatic, she didn't think that she had what it took to get _any_ kind of significant other.  
When Jayce barely touched her chest, she felt like the prettiest girl in the world. Goosebumps prickled her skin, and she let out a low whine as arousal began to pool in her legs. Jayce took this as incentive to quickly unhook her bra and pull it off, throwing it to the side somewhere. Jayce bent down to give Ellie another long, drawn out kiss while she slid her hand back under and began to rub her nubs. This elicited a groan from Ellie, aware that her panties were getting increasingly more and more wet. Jayce pulled away from the kiss to pull Ellie's shirt down and expose her breats, taking a nipple in her mouth and rolling it around with her tongue.  
"Ngh.. Jay, _fuck..."_ Ellie's legs began to spread apart, her nether regions slick with arousal. Tending to one breast with her mouth, Jayce used her free hand to reach down and rub between Ellie's legs. The friction of cloth against her now-sensitive sex made her gasp, then moan loudly in approval. Her hips began to roll along with Jayce's hands, beginning a fluid rhythm of grindimg that just didn't quite hit what she needed.  
"Ahh... Jayce, I need- _holy fuck,_ I need more," Ellie breathed, her tone begging. Jayce, luckily, was merciful, and began to undo the buttons on Ellie's pants so she could throw them to the side. Jayce's hand creeped up on the side of her lover's face, and she forced her fingers into her mouth. "Suck," she ordered quietly, and although Ellie was a bit surprised, she obliged anyways. With her free hand, she kept rolling Ellie's nipples around in her fingers, tiding her over for the moment. When she was sure her fingers were slick enough, Jayce pulled them out of Ellie's mouth and pulled her panties down, rubbing around her entrance slowly. A long groan was heard from Ellie, and she begged for Jayce to do something in a loud whine. She happily obliged, sliding a digit into her folds while massaging her clit with her thumb.  
Ellie's back arched and she rolled her hips again, a choked moan escaping her as she tried to get a hold on the pleasure that was washing over her. "Faster, Jay, _faster,_ I need it-" Ellie only managed to say this before Jayce added another digit, pumping her fingers faster in and out of Ellie's cunt. A knot begen to grow in Ellie's stomach, and she suddenly yell

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa


End file.
